The Dance
by LoveFaithInspiration
Summary: Read and find out!!! R&R!!!!!


_I do not own any of these characters. However, I do own the plot. Otherwise I am just a fan that likes to write. Enjoy. And please reveiw. Oh and the song is Hello Friend by S Club 7, only the greatest band in the universe. I don't own them either. Although I wish I owned Jon from SC7 and/or Gordo..._

Gordo is across the science room, working on an experiment.

Miranda: Oh my god, there is Aaron Carter. Right in front of you.

Lizzie looking at Gordo: That's nice.

Miranda: Girl, snap out of it.

Lizzie: What?

Miranda laughing: Just tell him you like him.

Lizzie: Like who, I don't like anybody.

Miranda: You totally ignored me about AC, you really have it bad for him.

Lizzie: For who?

Miranda: Gordo.

Lizzie: Gordo? No way. He's just a friend. A smart, funny, cute, very cute friend.

Miranda: Did you hear what you just said?

Lizzie: Yeah, why?

Miranda: Well you just said Gordo was cute.

Lizzie: No, I didn't. Did I? Oh my gosh, he is isn't he?

Miranda: Yep, you are crushing him bad.

Gordo: Who?

Lizzie: No one. Aaron Carter.

Gordo: The usual.

Miranda: Pretty much.

Gordo: So what are you doing tonight?

Cartoon Lizzie: Did Gordo just ask me out? (faints)

Lizzie: Nothing why?

Gordo: I was thinking the three of us could hang out.

Miranda: I'm busy. Dentist or something.

Gordo: It's just the two of us I guess. See ya.

Miranda: The turn around dance is in a week. You better hurry and ask him. 

Lizzie: I know. Do you really have to go to the dentist?

Miranda smiling: Or something.

Lizzie: Thanks. I owe you.

Miranda: Aaron Carter, we're even.

Lizzie: You are the best.

Miranda: I know.

Later that night, at Lizzie's house.

Lizzie: So, are you going to the dance.

Gordo: Usually no, but since I got asked...

Lizzie: Who asked you to the dance?

Gordo: Kate.

Lizzie: Are you joking? 

Gordo: No, I'm dead serious.

Lizzie: Are we talking about the same Kate? The Kate who has tryed to sabotage me, not to mention Miranda, how many times? My worst enemy Kate?

Gordo: Yes, just because you don't like her doesn't mean I can't.

Cartoon Lizzie: Yes, it does.

Lizzie: Whatever.

Gordo: Ok, I'm leaving. You don't seem to want me around.

Lizzie: Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Lizzie ran up to her room and slammed the door. She grabs a pillow and sinks her face in it.

Lizzie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh.

Mrs. M: Lizzie, what's wrong.

Cartoon Lizzie: Everything.

Lizzie: Nothing.

Mrs. M: Ok, well if you wanna talk, you know where I'll be.

Lizzie: Uh, huh.

Phone Rings

Lizzie: Hello.

Miranda: So how did it go?

Lizzie: It didn't.

Miranda: What happened?

Lizzie: He's going with Kate.

Miranda: Are you kidding?

Lizzie: I wish I was. But it is true.

Miranda: That is awful. Wait, I have to go. Gordo is here. I'll talk some since into him.

Lizzie: Bye.

Miranda: Gordo, are you totally stupid?

Gordo: You talked to Lizzie.

Miranda: You better believe it.

Gordo: I don't see why she was so mad.

Miranda: It should be pretty obvious.

Gordo: What...

Miranda: What, do guys have a chip in there brain that makes them stupid. Man.

Gordo: Did I miss something?

Miranda: Obviously. 

Gordo: Is it just me or did I just become public enemy number one.

Miranda: Possibly. So why did you come?

Gordo: I was coming to see if you knew why Lizzie was so mad. And you do, so tell me.

Miranda: I know nothing. 

Gordo: Tell.

Miranda: Ok, Kate is her worst enemy and you are going to the dance with her. I'm not thrilled about it either.

Gordo: But you aren't practically kicking me out of the house.

Miranda: Ok, she said nothing to me about that, but I'm sure she has her reason's. Talk to her.

Gordo: Easier said than done. She wasn't in a talking mood.

Miranda: Try anyways. If you don't act stupid, you may get some answers.

Gordo: Thanks, you're a big help.

Miranda: Anytime. Now go home and call her or something.

Gordo: I feel like eveywhere I go I get kicked out.

Miranda: Yeah, well I guess you are getting kicked out. Bye.

Gordo: Bye.

The next day at school. 

Lizzie and Miranda are at lockers. Gordo walks up.

Gordo: Hey Miranda, Lizzie.

Lizzie: Gordo.

Miranda: Look at the time. I have to go. To the bathroom. Talk. Bye.

Gordo: We should talk.

Lizzie: Yeah, later. But I have to go.

Gordo: No, you don't. You just don't want to talk to me.

Lizzie: That is so not true.

Gordo: Really, then lets talk.

Lizzie: You win.

Gordo: Well?

Lizzie: You are the one who wanted to talk. So talk.

Gordo: Tell me why you are so mad.

Lizzie: Ok, first of all, you are going out with Kate, my worst enemy. Second of all you are going with Kate.

Gordo: Ok, I'll tell her I can't go, if it'll make you to talk to me again.

Lizzie: You know what, forget about it. I'll ask Danny Kesler to the dance.

Gordo: You like Danny?

Lizzie: Wasn't my first choice.

Gordo: And your first choice was?

Lizzie blushing: No one. Well someone but it doesn't matter he has a date.

Gordo: Who?

Lizzie, looking down: No one.

Gordo, putting everything together: Oh. You were going to ask... I didn't know. I'm sorry.

Lizzie: It doesn't matter. 

Gordo: I really am sorry.

Lizzie: Look, I have to go. Talk to you later.

Lizzie walks away and Miranda comes up to Gordo.

Gordo: You heard every word?

Miranda: Yeah.

Gordo: I am so stupid.

Miranda: I tryed to tell you.

Gordo: Man, I only said yes to Kate because I didn't think... Never mind.

Miranda: What? Oh my gosh, you like Lizzie don't you?

Gordo: What? No...

Gordo: Yes.

Miranda: Break your date with Kate.

Gordo: I can't I said yes already.

Miranda: Speaking of the devil.

Kate: Gordo, I'm sorry, but I um, I can't go to the dance with you. Something came up.

Miranda: A brain for that transplant.

Kate: Very funny.

Gordo: Not a problem. It is no big deal.

Kate: Oh good. Bye.

Gordo: Yes, now if Lizzie will actually ask me.

Miranda: Well, I suppose I could talk to her. But I can't guarentee anything so don't get your hopes up.

Gordo: Thank you so much. But don't tell anybody, not even Lizzie that I like her.

Lizzie: Too late.

Gordo turns around.

Gordo: Oh, Lizzie. I didn't mean, I mean.

Lizzie: Gordo, shut up. Will you please go to the dance with me?

Miranda: Say yes.

Gordo: Of course. I thought you'd never ask.

Miranda: This is so perfect. Love is in the air.

Later, the day of the dance.

Gordo has just arrived to pick up Lizzie.

Lizzie comes down wearing a blue dress.

Mrs. M: Gordo, Miranda, you guys look great. I have to take a few pictures.

After about twenty some pictures.

Lizzie: Mom, we have to go or we are going to be late.

Mrs. M: Oh, I'm sorry. One more picture.

She took one last picture of the two of them shooting her angry looks.

Outside

Lizzie: Sorry about her.

Gordo: No problem. I guess they are cool about us going out.

Lizzie: Yeah.

Flashback to earlier that day.

Mrs. M: So when are Gordo and Miranda going to pick you up for the dance?

Lizzie: Oh, this is a date?

Lizzie: Yep.

Mr. M: Did you just say you had a date?

Lizzie: Yes dad.

Mr. M: Aren't you too young to date? Is she too young to date? Who are you dating?

Lizzie: Dad, I am plenty old enough to date and I happen to be going out with Gordo.

Mr. M: I don't know if I want you going out with him.

Lizzie: Dad, you said you liked Gordo just last week.

Mr. M: Well, that was before he wanted to take you out.

Mrs. M: Chill, you know Gordo you like him. let it stay that way.

Mr. M: Sure, go ahead. Have fun.

Lizzie: Thank you. I will.

End of flashback.

At the dance.

Gordo and Lizzie walked in and just met up with Miranda.

Miranda: Oh, my gosh you look so great.

Lizzie: Thanks.

Lizzie sees Kate go into the bathroom.

Lizzie: I will be right back.

Lizzie walks into the bathroom and waits till Kate comes out.

Lizzie: Thanks, Kate.

Kate: For what?

Lizzie: I can't help but notice you are not here with anyone.

Kate: So?

Lizzie: I saw you listening to me and Gordo. And I know nothing came up.

Kate: Well, don't get a big head. I didn't do it for you, I did it for Gordo.

Lizzie: Well, no matter, thanks.

Kate: Your welcome.

Miranda: So what's up?

Gordo: A dance.

Miranda: Besides that?

Gordo: Nothing.

Sees Kate and Lizzie come out of the bathroom.

Gordo: Hey, what is Kate doing here?: Kate's here?

Gordo: Yeah, I just saw her.

Lizzie: Saw who?

Gordo: Kate is here.

Lizzie: Yeah, she wasn't going to be able to come, but at the last minute...

Miranda: You were talking to Kate?

Lizzie: I saw her and asked her why she was here.

Gordo: Ok.

Music starts. Lizzie and Gordo dance.

**Hello Friend by SClub7**

**Hello friend,**

**      I know you're smiling but believe it,**

**      Don't have to pretend.**

**      I know at times it seems your broken heart**

**      Might never mend,**

**      Hello friend.**

**      Hello girl,**

**      I had lost my faith in human kind,**

**      Until your call.**

**      It's nice to know you've been there for me**

**      Through it all,**

**      Hello girl.**

**      Hello friend.**

**      It is strange, the things you'll go through,**

**      Til you finally realise (You will realise),**

**      That the things you need the most are always**

**      Right before your eyes (Before your eyes).**

**      And the truth is always something**

**      You would never know is true.**

**      I guess I can't deny it, no you can't deny it.**

**      I really need you.**

**      Hello friend,**

**      I never had the chance to say,**

**      How much I really miss,**

**      The things I'm finding so hard now, I can't resist.**

**      Hello friend.**

**      Hello girl, Things were better from the day**

**      You came into my life.**

**      And everything I need to know is in your eyes,**

**      Hello girl.**

**      And hello friend.**

**      (You will realise)**

**      And the truth is always something**

**      You would never know is true.**

**      I guess I can't deny it, no you can't deny it.**

**      I really need you.**

**      Hello friend**

**      Hello friend**

**      Hello friend**

**      I guess I can't deny it, no you can't deny it.**

**      I really need you.**

**      Hello friend.**

Miranda: Hey, that song is perfect for the two of you.

Lizzie: Hey, it is.

Miranda: You guys looked so great. You make a great couple.

Lizzie: Thanks. I hope so.

Gordo: Yeah, you two ought to talk alone. I'll go get some punch, want some?

Lizzie: Sure.

Miranda: Thanks.

Lizzie: I am having so much fun.

Miranda: You glad Kate had to cancel?

Lizzie: She didn't have to cancel.

Miranda: What are you talking about?

Lizzie: She heard me and Gordo and you and Gordo talking, so she broke the date.

Miranda: Kate did that? Maybe we don't give her enough credit.

Lizzie: Maybe.

Gordo: Maybe what?

Miranda: Maybe we want some cookies with that punch.

Gordo: And?

Lizzie: And we want you to get it for us.

Gordo: Anything else?

Lizzie: Well..

Gordo: Ok, I'm going.

Lizzie: Who did you ask to the dance?

Miranda: No one. I decided to com solo.

Lizzie: Why?

Miranda: So I won't feel bad about dancing with lots of guys.

Lizzie: Nice thinking.

Gordo: Here are your cookies.

Lizzie: Thanks, I don't want one.

Miranda: I'll take it. Go dance.

Lizzie and Gordo start dancing.

Lizzie: I'm glad we came to the dance together.

Gordo: Me too.

Miranda, dancing past them with Ethan: Me too. And all I can say is it's about time.

Lizzie: You know, I always heard dances were supposed to be full of surprises. But I never believed it till tonight. I mean Kate was actually nice.. again. 

Miranda: And you two are here together.

Gordo: Life is good.

The End!!


End file.
